


“How long has he been doing this? Don’t lie to me.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Gen, Sexual Content, Stalking, crazy ex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 20:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Imagine you and Juice are hooking up when you tell him your crazy ex keeps calling you and leaving things at your house."





	“How long has he been doing this? Don’t lie to me.”

Juice’s lips closed on your earlobe as you arched your back, your eyes closed as you felt your orgasm wash over you. He groaned deep in his throat and bit down as your spasms brought him over the edge as well. He continued to thrust into you slowly for a minute before bearing some of his weight down on you to rest his arms. You stayed with your eyes closed and tried to regain the rhythm of your breathing when you heard a knock at your front door.

Juice looked up at you with a raised eyebrow. It was 2 in the morning and as far as he was concerned, no one should be at your door at this time of night except him. You two weren’t an item, not even a crush or anything going on. Simply friends with benefits. You would keep each other company and provide pleasure along with comfort but that was it. You weren’t together and you didn’t belong to him. Even still, he felt jealousy begin to bubble within him. Juice didn’t like to share.

“You expecting someone?”

“No. Probably just mail or something.”

“At 2:36 in the morning?”

You bit your lip and realized a little too late how terrible of a lie that was.

“I’m not expecting anyone.”

Juice felt his jealousy begin to simmer but it was replaced with the need to keep you safe. You might not have been his girlfriend or Old Lady but you were a good friend of his and a good friend of the club.

He quickly stood up, reaching for his jeans that were on the floor and pulling them on quickly. He reached into the inside pocket of his cut and pulled out his gun, you trying to grab his arm and bring him back to bed.

“It’s nothing Juice. Probably just some kids.”

Juice was having none of it and left the bedroom to investigate, weapon at his side.

You stayed in bed and began trying to think about how to explain the situation to Juice. You were way too tired and limp to try and come up with a lie now. Plus, Juice was a smart guy and he was your friend. You knew he was going to figure it out quickly anyways. He came back into the room a couple of minutes later, a rose and a piece of paper in his hand.

“I thought you and Dom broke up?”

You nodded, knowing that maybe it was time you told someone.

“We did. Weren’t not together anymore but he seems to not like that. He keeps coming by here, leaving love and apology notes. I’ve been trying to ignore it but it’s really getting out of hand.”

Juice nodded and kept reading through the note.

“Yeah, I can tell. ‘Please answer my calls baby. I’m sorry for what I did to you. I never meant to hurt you, you have to believe me. Please just open the door next time. I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

Juice read the letter aloud and couldn’t help but to laugh at the guy.

“Poor thing. Got him chasing after you like a puppy. He been doing this for a while?”

“About 2 weeks or so.”

Juice snorted and tossed the letter onto the floor.

“I’ll handle him tomorrow, get him to catch the hint. Is it cool if I crash here tonight?”

You nodded and smiled, Juice pulling his pants back off and climbing back into your bed with a smirk.

“Good. I’m not done with you yet.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Y/N this shit is ridiculous.”

You nodded, feeling a little embarrassed as Juice held the love letter and roses from your ex in his hand.

“How long has he been doing this? Don’t lie to me.”

“Weeks.”

Juice shook his head and you saw his jaw tighten.

“Where does he live?”

Blowing out a breath, you stood from the couch and walked to the kitchen to make some coffee.

“It's not that serious Juice. He’ll stop.”

“No he won’t or he would’ve already.”

“I’m not telling you where he lives so you can go catch a case Juice. Just leave it alone.”

He glared at your back as you poured the water into the coffee machine.

Last time he had been at your house, Dom had left a note and so in passive-aggressive Juice fashion, he’d left him a note of his own on the welcome mat for the next time he came by, letting him know that you weren’t his anymore and that it would be best if he moved on. That had stopped him for about a week but then he’d started calling you again, this time being much more aggressive than in the past. He expressed how angry it made him to find out that you thought you weren’t his anymore and how foolish of you it was to think you could replace him. How much of a mistake it was for you to allow another man in your house and how he was going to beat you black and blue because of it if you didn’t take him back.

The calls and voicemails had also started to come more frequently and you had tried your best to keep everything from Juice. You’d done a pretty good job until this morning when Juice had shown up to hang out on your day off. He’d come by to pick you up and take you to the clubhouse the way he always did but this time when he’d pulled up, he’d found a dozen roses and another letter in front of your door. You spilled everything to him, letting him hear the threatening voicemails that you’d conveniently forgotten to show him. Needless to say, he wasn’t happy that your ex still thought he could threaten you like that.

“Don’t make coffee. I’m taking you out.”

You stopped and turned around, looking down at his expression. Slowly you walked up to him and wrapped your arms around his waist. He tried to keep his angry composure but gave in and wrapped his arms around you. You may not have been together but you were best friends and as annoyed as he was at you for not telling him that your ex was harassing you more, he would always give you the comfort you needed. He could tell the constant anxiety and frustration was weighing on you and that was enough for him to make up his mind.

“Go get dressed. I’ll take you for breakfast then we’ll go to the clubhouse.”

He smoothed his hand over your hair and you pulled away, nodding and heading to your room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Want me to kill him?”

Juice laughed and shook his head.

“No Hap. Just go with me, let him know what it is.”

Happy nodded and looked over at you sitting on the couch with Thomas in your lap.

“She cool with it?”

“She doesn’t know.”

Hap grinned.

“I’m in.”

Juice took one glance at you and saw you looking towards him.

“Hap and I are gonna go pick up some stuff in Oakland. I’ll be back.”

You nodded as he called out to you.

“Both of you be careful. Stay safe.”

The men nodded and left the clubhouse before they hopped on their bikes to pay Dom a little visit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I’m sorry! Please!”

Blood dribbled out the corner of his mouth but the pleads only made Happy punch him harder, pissed that someone thought they could threaten you and play with your head. He didn’t know what the deal between you and your ex was but what he did know was that you were a friend of the club and he would always protect what was theirs. Juice pulled out his gun and attached the silencer to it, letting Hap get in a few more hits before he pulled him back. He aimed the gun at Dom, his eyes widening. He went to speak but Juice cut him off.

“I find out you even had a dream about her, I will kill you.”

The bruised and bloodied man nodded quickly, just wanting to live.

“I won’t I swear. You can have her. She’s yours.”

Juice nodded and slipped his gun back into his cut before cocking back and delivering a punch of his own.

“I know.”


End file.
